Teary Edge
by CATGUN
Summary: A tragedy has fallen on the day of her marriage,now filled with rage and hunger for revenge. Noire gather all the Gamindustri troop and even the Makers, Candidates and the CPU to carry it out but..will she make the correct decision?A 2 chapter stories with Bad and Good ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: The Author are infamous for his bad grammar and sentences so please leave a review in how for him to fix it, thank you. Also he is an avid NeptuneXNoire fan.**

 **Chapter 1: A prelude to War**

 _Genma Hill (Present Time)_

This hill once known for its beautiful and relaxing place for any people to visit for its clean water, fresh air and lot of beautiful plant grown around here .It is said even monster who live here rarely attack anyone and the visitor able to spend days without any danger. Supposedly the hill is so large that span around 500KM which perfect for any nation to place their kingdom here or large event to happen here.

But that is all in the past as today, this place are filled with various troop along various flags on it. On the western side, there are large armies clad in red armor around 25K with banner written "Death to the goddess who break the nature of life!"

On the eastern side of the hill, the armies there are filled with various flags of the Gamindustri nation that is Planeptune, Lastation, Leanbox and Lowee. The amount of all troops is equal to 200 Million. Each army of the nation clad in their own nation armor with all of them carries the banner "Death to the Traitors of the Gamindustri!"

On the eastern main camp, the commanding army are discussing on their battle plan. The main camp are placed on a large tent sized almost like 10KM with a large round table for plan discussion and various monitor to help inspect any enemy motion, environment change and so on. Here the commanding armies are led by Noire of Lastation nation as the commander assisted by Blanc of Lowee nation and Vert of Leanbox nation as sub-commander. Assisting them as well are the makers of Gamindustri IF,Compa,Broccoli,Marvelous and many other of their friends.

Right now in eastern main camp, a meeting is been hold with Noire can be seen giving instruction.

"Ok with both of your expertise, I believe you two can carry out this task easily, are you two ready for it?" said Noire as she look to Marvelous and CyberConnect2(CC2) after finished pointing the objective position on the map placed on the discussion table.

"Sure leave it to us, this plan will work like a charm in no time!"

"My kunoichi skill will make them dazzle with surprises!"

With that said, CC2 and Marvelous left the main camp tent to prepare for the task that was given to them by Noire. A silent moment then fall to the camp as each girl seem to struggle what to says while Noire is busy inspecting the map of operation until Vert broke the silence..

"Forgive me for the intrusion Noire but what's with the army been called and infiltration force are being used? All of us are powerful enough that we have taken down many various enemies like Arfoire and Aisc."To me it seems unnecessarily wastes of resources for this large scale of battle.

"Thunder tits have some point here as without the task force, we can easily out run them with our superior number. Infact, why bother sending any troop when I can spend my time chopping all those crap as they squeal in terror!" Blanc boasted proudly as she said this.

"I agree with Lady Vert, the goddess along with our help is all enough to end this battle without breaking much of a sweat. Beside the enemies are just a bunch of fanatics. We should be able to finish them in few days now that we have round them up in this hill" IF said while supporting Vert words.

"It's sad though by the time this battle over, this hill will be dirtied by all of this Nyu"said Puchiko in a sad voice.

"Yeah, it will take time for the plant to grow back and hopefully the monster here will not run to another place to find a new home for them" said Compa who are also saddened by this.

A moment of silence then once again fall in the camp, tension seems to focus on Noire who are still inspecting the map operation and also seem unfazed on the previous talk by the other girls. Different from the usual workaholic Noire impression along an uptight person, Noire was in cold, serious emotion. Her eyes never fazed nor blink during all of this meeting go as far. Everyone here know's why Noire is acting like this but they all stay quiet as everyone here except Noire has make a promise to not speak more of what they can especially of that "accident" again to avoid Noire from losing her temper and go all out rampage again. Not to mention, this battle has lot of army involved and losing them unnecessarily with Noire losing her emotion check will resul of any nation in Gamindustri to have their public image damaged and financial loss in fixing the damage.

After a while, Noire then speak up.

"The reason for these huge armies is because we are not only going to defeat all of these traitor but also to show everyone in Gamindustri that the Goddesses are not to be controlled by any individual that bent on making their own ideal way of life especially through violence. We Goddess of the Gamindustri has shape this dimension for thousands of years and live in peace through rule of just and fair despite many hardship from attack like Arfoire and Aiscs but yet in the end we all survive this ordeal. This is also a battle of showing our worth in ruling the Gameindustri so that no more traitors will ever try to oppose us anymore!

Everyone was quiet as Noire speak.

"If anyone has any problem with what I am saying then they are free to leave and be labeled as traitor like all of those scums, this ideal has been shared by all of the Goddess in ruling Gameindustri for thousands of years.

"Even Neptune share this ideal,nyu?" asks Broccoli which shock everyone for the petite girl who has a sharp tongue asks such question let along mention Neptune name. Everyone except Noire and Broccoli begin to fluster as the situation seem to get intense with what just happen but then ended with Noire reply.

"Yes….even Neptune. This ideal is shared even with her. With that I believe all question has been answered? I will head out to prepare myself for the battle then."

Noire head out from the Main Camp. After Noire exit from the Main Camp, everyone resume their meeting again.

"Phew that was scary, seriously Broccoli can't you pick another time to ask such question? Knowing Noire who know what she could have done to you," said Tekken in a concern tone.

"Is that so Nyu? If she really did hurt me for that simple question, won't it contradict her word in ruling Gameindustri through ruling of just and fairness? Or is it not letting people express their though won't make that person a dictator then Nyu?"

Everyone can just remain silent hearing that.

"Still isn't this really excessive? I know Noire wanted to eliminate them all but-

"Hmph,can't you see it Vert? All she wanted is revenge just like all of us here. She just spouts that nonsense Goddess will just so that she can have good public image while at the same time avenge for what happen on that accident, say Blanc in outburst tone.

"That accident hmm…if only they haven't done that then maybe…."sighed Vert.

 _2 weeks ago_

Gamindustri is filled with loud and happy sound of celebration as two nations Goddess will be united through the hand of marriage on this wonderful day. Many banner show picture of 2 CPU of Gamindustri,Purple Heart also known as Neptune of Planeptune and Black Heart which is Noire from LastStation with both of them are in their wedding dress smiling happily for the celebration though hint of Black Heart shy for that picture can be seen easily. The road and area is filled with many people heading to the Planeptune Basilicom to attend the marriage.

 _Planeptune Basilicom_

The place where the marriage of the 2 CPU that is taking place today are now filled with many people from around the Gamiindustri even from Lowee and Leanbox as this will be the first time the people able to see the marriage of the Planeptune and Laststation CPU which is according to the Gamiindustri record, this is the first time a marriage event of such a kind ever happen. Unlike any event that involve with the CPU in the past, the marriage will take place with Neptune and Noire retaining their human form. Neptune reason for this so that everyone can be true to their emotion without the need to rely on HDD which to Noire though this can sound big trouble to herself.

The marriage event will take place in this Basilicom at the Basilicom center area which has been renovated to look like a marriage cathedral. The marriage area are divided into 2 rows with a center side meant for the groom and marriage to walk for the arrangement of the seating, the left side are meant for the CPU, CPU Candidate, Makers, Oracle and any of their close relative while the right side are meant for the other people who come to attend the wedding mainly the civilian and other high official.

As everyone is waiting for the wedding to be started, every visitor are busy with their own activities with Rom and Ram playing on their handheld device while supervised by Mina, Blanc is reading a novel she brought from her home, Vert is checking on her online guild activities on her tablet while Chika trying to crave for her attention, IF is also checking her cellphone while other people like Compa, MAGES,5pb,Falcom, Falcom(Adult), CC2, MarvelousAQL, Broccoli, Cave, Tekken, Kei, Plutia and Peashy are busy with their own activicties. Though some people a bit worry as Plutia still harbor a bit of jealousy over the fact her 'best friend' are going to be marry to Noire.

At the marriage area, Histoire can be seen preparing herself for the wedding to begin by reciting the speech that will be spoken during the marriage process. Then Noire can be seen on her Pink-purple colored wedding dress seem a bit flustering over what is going on. Uni can be seen near her trying to console her.

"Oneechan, please calm down, you are embarrassing yourself with the way you are acting now."

"That's so easy for you to say! Here I am in front of many people on what would a grand never happen event before and about to do something that no one has ever done let along expect for it to happen in the first place!"

"But in the end, you and Neptune will be together though so isn't this a much happier thing to happen than any event we ever had?"

Hearing that, Noire face flash red with Uni smiles at her sister reaction.

"By the way, have you prepared the wedding ring?"

"Wh-what? Of course I have! Is here with me in my right hand and the ring is all safe and sound in this wedding box!"Noire answered Uni question in stuttering tone and blush much more harder with Uni replied with a smile.

Shortly afterwards, the music of the wedding start to play with the door of the Basilicom open with Neptune in the same Pink Purple wedding dress worn by Noire at the entrance of the sight of Neptune on such magnificent look and dress was enough to make Noire blush very hard. Then Neptune slowly entered the Cathedral heading to the marriage area with Nepgear can be seen behind carrying Neptune long gown. Everyone in the Cathedral awed at Neptune as she heading to marriage area.

Arrived at marriage area shortly, the music stopped and both Neptune and Noire are now facing each other with Neptune at the left side while Noire on the right side. Afterwards both of them face to Histoire with Histoire begin to speak.

"Greetings fellow citizens of Gamindustri, today here we are gathered together to witness a holy new event where two bond of love will join together to become one with Neptune who is Purple Heart the CPU of Planeptune and Noire who is Black Heart the CPU of Lastation.

Everyone payed attention to Histoire as she says this while Neptune can be seen smiling and occasionally try to sneak smiling at Noire which make Noire blush at Neptune as Histoire let out her speech.

"Now then, the groom and bride please face each other."

Neptune and Noire followed Histoire order and face each other.

"Noire, the wedding rings please."

Noire took out the wedding ring that she has kept it closed to ensure that she will never lose it. It was a platinum coated ring with a large shiny diamond on top of it. At Histoire instruction, Noire slip the ring gently into Neptune finger along herself. Of course though, as Noire doing this to Neptune, Noire was shaking uncontrollably and was sweating as she is shy in doing it. Neptune just smiled happily watching Noire doing all of this. Having done all of this after a while, Histoire begin to speak up again..

"Do you Neptune take Noire be your lawful wedded wife?

"I do"Neptune said in a calm happy tone.

"Do you Noire take Neptune to be your lawful wedded wife?

"I..umm….ddd…"

"(Geez oneechan, please have some confidence)" Uni thought to herself.

"(Hehe as expected from Noire, even until now still stuttering at admitting her feeling)"Vert enjoyed watching Noire reaction with some people seem too enjoyed at Noire trying let out her word.

"(Even though Lady Noire spend all night in rehearsing this, she still haven't get uses to it) sighed Kei.

"(No..I must stay strong. This has been the moment I have always wanted. I cannot screw this up especially after Neptune letting out her wow)"Noire encouraging herself.

"I-I-I DO!"Noire scream out letting out her feeling surprising everyone even Histoire. Neptune smile happily at Noire trying her best.

"I….I see,well then. Will you love, respect, be loyal and honor each other throughout your years together?

"I will"

"I-I…umm, I WILL!"

Noire loud outburst again surprise everyone with some people giggle at the reaction though for Neptune, she is used to the way how Noire is and for her to hear Noire response is enough to make her happy regardless the way how it's done.

"With that, I Histoire the Planeptune Oracle and the Head Oracle of Gamindustri, pronounce both of you married wife, you both may kiss each other".

Neptune was showing her lips and her eye was closed waiting for Noire to kiss her. As for Noire though, her face begin to flash brightly red though she know once this is done, she and Neptune will be married and will always be together forever and ever.

("Ok all I have to do is just kiss Neptune and all of this are over! But her looks and her lip…are just so cute and so wonderful! Is far different than any previous kiss we did before when we are on our date!")Noire thought to herself as she tried to compose herself to kiss Neptune.

After a few min passes, Noire hold both of Neptune arms and slowly lowered herself trying to kiss Neptune. Noire body was shaking heavily and she was sweating from the pressure trying her best to kiss Neptune. As all of this happens, everyone cannot help themselves but to giggle with even Rom and Ram laughter can be heard a bit with Mina trying to calm them down though she also cannot help herself to laugh a bit of what currently happen.

As both the girl lips about to meet, suddenly Noire was pushed away by Neptune. Noire mind went blank over what happen. In her head right now flow many things on why is this happening. Could it be Neptune has been messing with her feeling? Was all of this just a prank to get her? But before Noire can think more of why this happen….

"Noire,watch out!"

She received her answer to her question…a far harsh answer as she witness suddenly a gun shot was fired from the Basilicom window piercing Neptune chest with many of her blood begin to flow on the Basilicom area.

"Neptune?NEPTUNE!"

Everyone rush forward to the wounded Neptune. Noire carry Neptune and ask Compa to cure Neptune.

"I want all Basilicom guard to hunt down the assassin now!"

With Noire instruct, all the Basilicom guard head out and begin to hunt down the assassin.

Neptune begin to cough out more blood despite Compa even with the help of Rom,Ram,Mina, Plutia and Nepgear healing magic and skill. Everyone was worried and some even to flow tear as they witness this. In their heart, they pray that Neptune can be recovered.

"*Hack**Cough*Owwie…this kind of stuff sure hurt a lot more compare to what was shown in Manga and Anime erghh.."

Neptune despite her injury tries to stay tough to reassure everyone on her current states.

"Neptune, please, please stays strong! I beg of you!" Noire cried as she says this while holding Neptune closely.

"*Hack**Cough*Say Noire, just now was truly the best performance you ever pulled. I was a bit scared you might chicken out just like when during our first confession in which in the end we have to do it like 8 times for you to finally admit your feeling. Haha I remember how Plutia was chasing us around shortly after you confess that when she just arrived from her dimension portal. Good times eh?Haha*Cough*"Neptune smile to Noire as she says this with Noire can only blush over what happen.

"Nep-Nep, please,please you have to stop talking otherwise the wound will open wider!"Compa desperately use her healing skill on Neptune. Though Neptune seem to ignore this and continue on.

"Hey Noire, do you remember where did our first date happen and what we did on that day?*Hack**cough*"as more blood begin flow out even Neptune begin to vomit blood. Neptune still insists on talking to Noire despite on this condition. Although knowing Neptune in such condition. Noire in sad and teary tone then says..

"We went to the Awesome Mii Mii Wonderland. We play many of the attractions and we even won some coupon that allows us to save many of our spending there and we also take some booth picture there together. Then, both of us went for a swim together. I remember that I was ogling at your new swimsuit and you were teasing at me for it. And then…."Noire begin to blush as what she about to says in which Vert, Blanc and Nepgear seeing this begin to block Rom, Ram and Uni ears from hearing of what about to said.

"Teehee *cough* Go on.."Neptune smile as she listens closely to what Noire says. Plutia who were curing Neptune begin to twitch a bit who seem to know what happen next.

"We..we go to a very quiet spot in the wonderland and begin to do "it". We first begin to kiss each other and then I umm…slowly strip you starting with the top and then the bottom ummm afterwards we do..do "it" until it was Midnight. Noire who are still crying begin to have blush very brightly as she is telling this.

"And since it was Midnight, the wonderland is already closed and since it is an indoor wonderland, there was no one inside to help us out and breaking the wonderland door is definitely not something a CPU should do so we decide to call Histoire only to find out Plutia was following Histoire and shortly after rescuing us, she begin to hunt us in Iris Heart form after learning what happen"

After Noire finish her story, Neptune blood doesn't seem to show sign of slowing down despite Compa and the others attempt to cure her though Neptune seem calm and still smile during all of this happening.

"Many thing sure has happen when both of us together…I am so happy that I have met you Noire…"Neptune voice begin to slow down which make everyone begin to freak out with some of them are begin to cried more.

"Until the end, I have always enjoyed every single moment we ever had despite sometime we had a fight when you are so focusing on your work, you were so lovey-dovey with someone else but in the end…we will always be together right?"Neptune voice is much more quiet as she said this making Noire to cry even more over seeing this.

"Say Noire, can we please kiss again? I know my mouth probably taste bad but….at least let's finish what we should have done…together." Neptune close her eyes showing her lips prompting for Noire to kiss her. Although Noire does not want to do it with Neptune current state but with how Neptune requests it, she obeyed it. Withouth any hesitation, Noire lowered herself and both of the girl lips finally meet each other making both of them are now married couple.

"*Sniff*Neptune,we…we..we..finally do it so um…"

"…"

"Neptune?"

"…..."

Neptune eyes are still closed despite having done that..

"Neptune?No…this cannot be!Neptune,please wake up!"

"….."

"Neptune?NEPTUNE!"

Noire scream echoed through the Basilicom followed with many people cries over what happen.

Hour later, the assassin was finally caught. This assassin is part of a group called themselves the "OUTLAW" that opposes the marriage of the Goddess along the marriage of same gender as they believe it might cause disaster when that happens. Hearing this Noire order the assassin to be executed and then order an all-out man-hunt of this group and after 2 weeks, the groups were forced to escape and hide at Genma Hill which prompt for Noire to carry out a large scale war to eliminate all of them at once.

Genma Hill(Current Time)Eastern Army Camp

At the outside of the camp, Noire is staring at the western area spot where the "OUTLAW" group encamped. All Gamindustri troop are now ready to move out at the order of Noire including the CPU, Candidates and Makers. Clenching her left fist tightly, Noire let out her order..

"Everyone,Move out!"

 **Author Note:**

 **The lack of NepNowa stuff posted lately really makes me sad so I decide to quit retirement for a while. And so this is why I wrote this fanfic though originally it should have been just a simple love fanfic of Neptune and Noire just like how I do past fanfic series but ever since I checked my past fanfic, I figured that I want to try to something new along fixing my grammar and sentences. Because of this, this fanfic took me more than 2 month literally as I tried my best to make sure this fanfic at least a bit better. Also this is my longest fanfic ever that I wrote and also writing a new kind of genre of tragedy and romance so something like this is quite new to me.**

 **Please rate and review and please tell me where I can fix my grammar and sentences so that I can make this fanfic better. Oh yeah I decide to relate this story with a stages on Wang Yi Extreme Legend stages from Dynasty Warrior 7 Xtreme Legend because I just love this stages and the motive of that stages almost fit with the story and more of it will be covered in Chapter 2 of this fanfic. Hope everyone will enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: After reading so many awesome praise and compliment of this fic, I am now an arrogant selfish person and decided to only make the bad ending version of this story because all those good ending stuff? Those are for baby who enjoyed Disney film ending where everyone live happily together and no one died at all(literally name one Disney film where someone die and "Food Fight" is not one of them), real man and woman should able to stand character death and dark ending. So without further ado, please enjoy my masterpiece of truly perfect grammar and awesome story that make Christopher Lloyd feel like a noob.

 **Chapter 2: Kill Em All!**

Genma Hill(7 min after the ending of Chapter 1)Eastern Army Camp

With Noire command, the alliance troop, Lowee and Leanbox CPU, the 4 nation candidate and makers begin to make their move. Each of them is tasked with important mission set by Noire. Since the battlefield are has four pathway with there is straight left and straight down path and there is two middle path. Each of these paths has camp set out with siege weapon and supplies point for this battle. 5pb and Mages and some Leanbox troop are to defend one of the camp on the middle area and another part of the middle pathway camp are to be defended by IF and Compa with some Planeptune troop. Both of these pathways are important in ensuring the safety of the alliance main camp. At the same time Noire placed some Laststation soldier nearby to reinforce them incase thing get intense.

As for the other pathway, the straight left pathway which is the farthest pathway and requires lot of climbing (or flying for the CPU) is handled by Blanc, Vert, Plutia and combination of each of their nation soldier. Lastly for the straight down pathway are the shortest path to the enemy camp but also the most filled with enemy troop lining around. This path are to be set by ambush soldier lead by CC2 and MarvelousAQL(Marvy) and they will raid the enemy in hope to lower their morale when the time is right. As for the Candidates and Oracle, Nepgear, Uni and the Oracles are to defend the Main Camp while Peashy, Rom and Ram are to assist with the supplies line mainly for the Straight left pathway while the other leftover Makers are to standby as reinforcement soldier. With this set, Noire plans are to surprise the enemy while minimize any casualties.

Everyone now begin to make their move as the enemy "Outlaw" begin marching to the middle pathway. The middle pathway defender cues their entire troop to prepare for the incoming war. 5pb somehow feel a bit nervous from the large incoming troop with Mages saw this.

"Come now 5, this is not the first time you went to battle like this right? Chuckled MAGES.

"Yeah…but at this scale of battle? This really remind me of that "300" movie you showed to me few weeks ago! 5pb nervous insentifies.

"The Dark Magician never scared of anything, you just back me up and the troop with your song and we will go home in victory. Besides, I have fresh supplies of Doc P thank's to Noire supplies line" MAGES point at the mass amount of Doc P near them.

"Sigh…you always like this, Ok but promise me that you won't do anything reckless Ok?5pb spirit somehow lift up a bit.

5pb eyes then went to another one of the middle pathway camp, the 2 middle pathway camps are separated with deep chasm about 50-70M and the only way to cross to the other side is to go around or build a bridge to cross there or fly for some people. 5pb eyes widened as she saw how IF and Compa seem so close and friendly with each other as they seem to be talking with each other. Jealousy and sad feeling filled as she saw how IF are so close to Compa. To her IF was the most closest thing to her next to MAGES as IF help her to be brave around people along able to be strong during the AISC attack, to her watching IF so close to anybody else might mean she may return once again to be scared around people unless she on stages. Just as 5pb ponder long at this then suddenly a scream can be heard…

"5! Watch out!

Before she realizes it, a barrage of arrow is heading to her, stunned by the scene, 5pb was unable to even make a move to evade it until suddenly all those arrow suddenly was burned on air.

"MMAGES, thank goodness I am sorry for causing trouble to yo-"5pb voices was cut off as her savior was none other than her precious IF.

"Hey 5, you ok? I was worried that you suddenly stand there quiet while everyone begin fighting the Outlaw" said IF as she sip some Nep Bull to recharge her energy.

"Bu-but how did you get here? We are separated so far!"5pb still surprised and somehow ignore the current battle going on.

No matter wherever I am and you are, I your knight in shiny armor will always be there for you! Heh how's that 5? Does that sound good? IF still sipping her NepBull while proudly boast herself. 5pb can only stare at how awesome her beloved IF is.

Meanwhile at the straight left pathway, while the middle pathways are busy with battle and some heat going on, Vert, Blanc, Plutia and their soldier continue traverse the high mountain area. The three CPU are on their HDD form so that they can scale the area easily along ensure the safety of the soldier in case they may fall. As Plutia in her HDD form, Vert, Blanc and the soldier try to stay safe from angering her as they know that Plutia is currently in bad temper though not as severe like Noire currently is. With how the situation, the sneak party quietly make their way through the area as fast as possible.

At the Alliances Main Camp, the Oracles can be seen discussing among each other of the current battle situation while Noire observe how the battle going so far. Nepgear and Uni who has been watching over the main camp for a while decide to scout around the area incase of enemy ambush though they know that might be unlikely due to pathway limitation but just in case, they decide to scout the area. As Uni and Nepgear was scouting, Nepgear despite still sorrow over what happen to Neptune notice that Uni emotion and reaction seem to differ as if there was something else was troubling her apart from what happen to Neptune.

"Uni? What's going on? You seem to look more worried? Are you worrying about Neptune?"

"Umm no…..I am just worry about…about.." Uni seem to struggle as what she going to talk about and what she is thinking about seem to make her struggle to say it out loud.

"Well if you don't want to talk about it that's ok, just doesn't overstress about it, Noire need all the help she can get so that we can avenge for what they did to Neptune" Nepgear said that as she tries calm Uni down.

After a few second passes, their movement seem to slow down and then Uni suddenly stop and face Nepgear..

"Is about Noire, I worried that her rage over what happen might backfire on her on this battle. I worry that she might get hurt and I "

Tear begin to flow from Uni eyes.

"I don't want to lose her, I..I don't know what will I do if I lose her..*sniff*"

Uni begin to cry more over as she let it out, Nepgear watching all of this slowly approach Uni and gave her a lovely hug.

"Uni...No matter what happen, I will always be there for you even if everyone has left. That is my promises so please don't cry…."

After few min passes, Nepgear and Uni both now refreshed return back to their original duty

Not far from there, the supplies line for the Alliances can be seen busy sending the supplies to the front line from basic food, water, weapon and ammo. Rom, Ram and Peashy was assigned to help in defending the MiniBot, a small sized bot developed by Laststation as they transport the supplies.

"Hahaha this Minobot sure is awesome, just look at how fast it goes carrying those box" Peashy happily play around as the Minibot busy transporting the supplies. Usually Rom and Ram join around them but for some reason Rom seem to be moving a bit slower than usual and her body seems a bit bigger than usual making Ram look worried at her.

"Really wish Mommy can come here, we could have fun watching this robot and even kick some of that enemy butt!" Said Peashy as she still unaware of stuff happening around her. Then…

"Ok Author, that's enough."

" _?"_

"This is a fanfic that has tragedy and romance and the focus of the pairing is me and Neptune. And so far after chapter 1 and despite the entire event happen in chapter 2 and after losing Neptune, do I even get a scene hmm let along any more development of my love story with Neptune hmm?"

"Also how long all this side story going to go hmm? Is the next scene will be with Marvy and CC2 camp and then another scenes with the Oracle bonding hmmm?"

Noire then begin to scream at sky while saying all of this.

"Also this fanfic has so many grammar and sentences error. Hmmphh so much for the so call perfect grammar and being super awesome eh? More like just 5th grader trying to look haha!"

" _I see…I tried to give more development to the character but it seem…you just want it all to over now eh…"_

"Haha, oh are you angry now? Heh as expected from the so called super awesome author eh? Hah, what can you do hmm?"

" _Observe"_

Suddenly a huge cyber dimension portal appear out of nowhere near the middle pathway camp mainly where IF and 5pb still busy with their activities, suddenly a light blue ponytail girl come out while holding a small child with her right arm.

"Ai-chan, can you please look after the children for at least an hour? The SeHa is having another fight with the CPU so I can't bring our children along.

Everyone was quiet as she says this until she says the "our children" part.

"Wait children? Wha-what do you mean? I never married let along love anyoneat all! Exclaim IF.

Hearing this however, the light blue hair ponytail girl which is Sega-chan strap the little baby behind her back bring out her hammer and begin chasing IF around.

"You good for nothing two timer husband! I AM GONNA KILL YOU FOR CHEATING AND BEING IRRESPONSIBLE! Sega-chan angrily chase IF along trying to slam her.

"Waah 5! Save me, use your song to stun her!" IF run as fast she can avoid the attack. 5pb seeing this begin playing her song but for some reason IF felt her body slowly numbing..

"5? What's going on? Why the song is affecting me instead? IF asked confused of the situation. Then suddenly Vert and Compa slowly approach IF.

"That's because Ai-chan, it was really meant for you, teehee." Compa

Said happily with a menacing look on her eyes.

"My..my little Iffy is this much of a daring person? I think this called for some quality time hmm?" Vert camly speak with also a menacing look on her eyes can be seen.

"Huff, huff, shiny armor huh? More like those dark knight who love to cheat and take woman chasity as hobby!"unlike Vert and Compa, 5pb was very angry.

"Now that we all here..Ai-chan…let's have a good quality time together" Sega-chan said this while swinging around a bloody bat filled with nail.

NOO!SOMEONE HELP ME!

The following next scene is too much for the author to handle so please use your imagination of what happen to IF.

Noire can only watch as all of this happen...

"You…you sick bastard!"

 _And now for finale…_

Suddenly all the Outlaw enemy disappeared…and a large cow fall on Noire with a sign said

 **APRIL FOOL!**

Author Note:

Hehe sorry everyone for the long delay of the update, I am still working on the fanfic but due to my busy schedule. I had a hard time doing it and also struggling to use the correct word and sentences for it. I will try my best to complete it!


End file.
